‘LD1817’ is a new and distinct variety of hop plant (Humulus lupulus). This new variety was discovered in 2009 as a chance seedling near an existing hop field near Mabton, Wash. The parentage of the new variety is unknown, although it is believed that ‘Magnum’ may be a parent. ‘LD1817’ was asexually reproduced by cutting the same year near Mabton, Wash., and was planted in the field in 2010 and 2011. ‘LD1817’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.